


The Truth about The Sapphire Isle

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Series: After the DragonPit [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: At Winterfell preparing for war, F/M, Season 8 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: While preparing for the war against the Night King, Tyrion spends time with Jaime and Brienne. He hears the true reason Jaime lost his hand.





	The Truth about The Sapphire Isle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Jaime/Brienne appreciation week prompt "sapphire." I hope you enjoy!

Jaime didn’t get to talk to Brienne as soon as he wanted to. When he had been shockingly pardoned by the Stark family and the dragon queen, the first thing he had wanted to do was pull her into a corner and confess all the feelings he had been holding in for days.

But there were wars to strategize, and he was called into planning meetings all day. Jaime hoped for some time alone with her at dinner, but the moment he sat across from Brienne, his brother plopped down at the table as well, eager to catch up.

Not that he could begrudge him – it was nice to spend time with Tyrion after their short conversations from opposite sides in King’s Landing. And it was good to see that he seemed to enjoy Brienne’s company as well, for someday Jaime hoped they would family.

So the three of them laughed and drank, telling stories of their many adventures while apart.

“Tell me of Tarth, Lady Brienne. I’ve always heard of the lovely blue waters giving it the name of the Sapphire Isle, but I’ve heard other rumors of late.”

Brienne’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Rumors, milord?”

“Please, call me Tyrion.”

“Alright, Lord Tyrion.”

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh when his brother rolled his eyes at the courtesy title Brienne added to his name. “Is she always like this?”

He nodded. “Lady Brienne always does what is the most honorable,” Jaime replied.

Brienne was blushing at their words and the attention on her. Jaime took pity on her and steered the conversation back to its original path.

“Rumors of Tarth, Tyrion?”

Tyrion took another swig of his wine and nodded. “Yes, I’ve always heard of Tarth and its waters, but stories are circulating the kingdom that the island is filled with actual sapphires. I don’t know how such rumors began – but people are flocking to Tarth to see for themselves. Despite the impending war, commerce on the island is at an all-time high.”

Jaime and Brienne exchanged a look, because they knew exactly how that rumor had started. Jaime’s heart clenched when he saw the guilt in Brienne’s eyes as the memories flooded back to her, as she looked at his stump.

“It’s not your fault…” he growled in a low voice.

Her blue eyes dropped to her lap, denying him access to the thoughts she was processing. “If it weren’t for me…”

“Brienne, look at me,” Jaime pleaded in a whisper. When she didn’t, he leaned forward and cupped her chin to lift her face. The sadness and pain in her eyes was so characteristic of his Brienne that it made him suck in a breath. She loathed to show her emotions, and the display before him made Jaime wonder how long she had been carrying this guilt.

“Locke took my hand. He hated the fact that I was a noble and wanted to take something from me. It had nothing to do with you. He was just looking for an opportunity and if that hadn’t happened, he would have found another.”

His words sunk in and she relaxed a little, but Jaime knew that he would probably have to repeat this to her several times in the future.

“Don’t diminish the sacrifice you made for me. I know what you did,” Brienne whispered sadly. Jaime sighed, wishing once again that they were alone.

Tyrion, shockingly, had remained silent during the exchange. He stared between the two of them, curious.

“I’m sorry to stumble on such a sensitive subject while asking about your home, milady,” Tyrion said. “But it seems there is a greater tale here.”

Brienne smiled sadly at him. “Your brother never told you the story of how he lost his hand?”

Tyrion nodded. “Yes, he told me that Locke took it from him against his lord’s wishes, after he was captured.”

Brienne was shaking her head. Jaime wanted to protest her retelling the story, because he knew it would be difficult for both of them, but maybe it would be healing to have someone else hear what befell them before returning to King’s Landing.

His lady knight recounted the story to Tyrion, who gasped at their treatment at the hands of Locke and his men, at what they had almost done to Brienne, at what they had done to Jaime.

Jaime interjected and told how she had convinced him to eat and stay alive.

Tyrion sat back after their tale was finished. “I think you both are correct. Lady Brienne, you bear no guilt for what happened to Jaime. He is right, they would have found a reason regardless. And Jaime, you did a noble deed and I’m proud of you.”

The three sat in silence, as they pondered the past.

“Oh, and the tale of Jaime jumping into that bear pit – that one I’ve heard. In fact, that’s one of the reason’s the Wildling army has been so nice to you. They want a man that crazy to be fighting on their side.

They all laughed at that, and Brienne excused herself for the night. Jaime’s eyes followed her as she left.

“You idiot,” Tyrion said.

“What?”

“You’re in love with her,” his brother accused.

Jaime saw no sense in denying it. “I do.”

“Then why are you sitting here letting her walk away without knowing? We face an army of the dead that we don’t know when it will attack us or if we will survive. Time is precious, brother. It’s now or never.”

And with his brother’s words, Jaime stood up and raced out of the hall. He caught up with Brienne in the hallway outside her room.

“Jaime? What are you doing here?”

There were so many conversations they needed to have, so many words he needed to say. But at that moment, standing in front of her and staring into her sapphire eyes, he could only think of three. “I love you,” he said, surprised at how quickly they came out of his mouth.

Brienne’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“I love you, truly. No jests, no agenda, other than I just needed you to know.”

The expression on her face indicated that Brienne did not believe him. “We have been through much together. I care for you too.”

“Love, Brienne. Not care, love. When all of this is over, if we survive, we are going to have a much longer conversation…one that involves us settling down on Tarth and filling your father’s hall with a whole pack of warrior babies.”

“You want to…with me?”

“Yes, with you. There is no one I would rather be by myself during war, and during peace. You are the most noble, brave and kind person I have ever known. You fill my dreams at night, and I want you to fill my days too.”

Brienne still looked incredulous, so Jaime sought to seal his words with a kiss. She was stiff at first, but then she melted into it.

“Jaime,” she whispered and hope flooded his heart. Maybe she loved him as well.

Before he could kiss her again, a horn sounded and a shout. The White Walkers had come, and whether they were ready or not – the war was upon them.

Brienne rushed in her room and grabbed Oathkeeper. Jaime took something out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. It was the ruby she had given him to keep close to his heart for their arrival at Winterfell.

“It’s your turn to carry it. Keep it safe, with yourself, and return it to me when this is done,” he said sadly.

Brienne nodded solemnly and tucked into her own breast pocket. “I will. And Jaime…”

It was his turn to be surprised when Brienne initiated a kiss. Only the shouts around the keep reminded them to keep it short. “I love you too, please stay alive.”

He grinned at her. “As my wench wishes,” he said, before running to catch up with his army for the battle ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
